


What a Smile's Worth

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 1am [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Crushes, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nervous Sam, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Sam's sure that Cas hates him. He has to; Dean can make the angel smile, even Bobby's gotten him to crack a couple of times, but Sam can barely even get Cas to look him in the eye. It takes a bullet in his leg for Sam to find out why





	What a Smile's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting so little lately I apologise. I can't seem to finish anything tbh. I am so sorry

The first time Sam met Castiel, the angel would barely look at him. Beyond their handshake, they didn’t really connect at all. Maybe it was the whole stoic angel thing, but Cas was clearly not the type to go out offering smiles, no matter how much Sam was casually fangirling over him. Sam shrugged and accepted it. It wasn’t Cas’ place to make Sam feel included. 

By the second time they met, it had become clear that Dean could make Cas smile. Sam on the other hand, well Cas would still barely look at him. If Sam did speak to Cas and only Cas, the angel would just look up and nod at best, ignore what Sam said at worst. Sam wished he could just get Cas to talk to him like a real human being - well as human as an angel could get - but it didn’t look like that was going to happen any time soon. 

The third time they met, it was clear Cas wasn’t looking to be friends. Dean, he got. All Dean had to do was say something slightly amusing and Cas would smile, laugh sometimes. He liked to laugh about human nature, how strange people were. Sam was quieter, didn’t make as many jokes, wasn’t typical human nature and Cas knew that Sam wasn’t normal. Maybe that’s why he wouldn’t even crack a smile when Sam said something funny. At least he’d actually started looking at him properly now.

It was only a matter of time before the silences between Sam and Cas became strained. If Dean wasn’t there to fill up the space, then things between Sam and Cas were just awkward. It must have been about the tenth time that Sam had seen the angel, when things finally boiled over.

Sam was sprawled across the backseat of the Impala while Dean drove. There was a bullet hole in his leg and blood was spewing all over the seat. Sam was trying his hardest to keep his leg above his head to stop the blood from pouring out, Dean kept screaming about Baby’s upholstery and (not for the first time) Sam wondered if Dean cared more about the damn car than him. Everything was going fine, or as fine as they could be, until Cas landed in the backseat underneath Sam’s still bleeding leg.

“You’re bleeding,” Cas announced, giving Sam a curious look. “You’ve been shot. Why didn’t you call, I can heal this.” Cas seemed so damn concerned, Sam wondered what had happened to their regular Cas.

“Well I’m not dead so,” Sam shrugged. And then it happened. Castiel actually smiled at something Sam had said. Despite his bleeding leg, despite the stinging pain running up his body, despite the fear that it was probably infected because Sam just had that kind of luck - Sam grinned.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“I find your optimism amusing,” Cas replied, the smile still on his face. “Now let me heal your leg, Dean doesn’t seem to pleased about the blood on his car.“ There was a teasing tone in his voice, something he’d never shared when talking to Sam. It was like a miracle.

Cas gently took hold of Sam’s leg, his fingers finding the wound pretty quickly. He could feel his skin pull together, healing instantly under Cas’ careful touch. The pain melted away from his body, and Sam felt his muscles relax for the first time since he’d been shot.

"Are you feeling better?” Castiel questioned, looking at Sam’s face for some kind of cue. “I wish you weren’t so willing to put your life on the line for this.”

“What d'you mean?” Sam asked.

“You come home from almost every one of your hunts with a new injury,” Cas said. “It’s frustrating to see something so beautiful marred with so many preventable scars.”

“It’s just the job,” Sam shrugged. It was all he ever knew, he’d been coming home with fresh scars since he knew what lurked in the dark. All of a sudden, Sam realised what Cas had said. 

“Hang on a second! Did you call me beautiful?”

The colour drained from Cas’ face, his eyes bulged as he himself realised what he said. He tried to stutter out some kind of an answer, but his tongue didn’t seem to be cooperating with his brain. His gaze fell to the floor, like he couldn’t look at Sam out of embarrassment. All Sam wanted to do was pull Castiel into a hug, tell him it was okay. He didn’t get the opportunity though, because Cas took off in flight before Sam could. Sam blinked at the empty space where Cas had been sat a second before.

“I think you’re in there, Sammy,” Dean spoke up. There was a shit eating grin on his face. “Seriously, though, did you think there was any other reason he was avoiding you other than his damn crush on you. I’ve had to listen to it for weeks; do you think Sam likes me? How do humans show affection? Should I kiss him? He’s such a sap.”

With his newly healed leg, Sam kicked the back of Dean’s seat.

“Jerk. You better have told him yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it
> 
> I may write a sequel to this if anyone's interested ???
> 
> Check out my [writing masterpost](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) on my [ tumblr](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com)


End file.
